


Like Magic

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [48]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy!Kink, M/M, dk!klaine, verse: let me call you sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in a bid to cheer Brittany up.<br/>Also known as the tiniest fic that took forever because I find baby!Blaine's in role voice very, very difficult to capture.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theworldwhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwhispers/gifts).



> Written in a bid to cheer Brittany up.  
> Also known as the tiniest fic that took forever because I find baby!Blaine's in role voice very, very difficult to capture.

Blaine thinks this might just be his very favorite thing. Actually, no, he knows it is. It’s what he thinks about when he says Daddy’s hands are magic, but everyone always thinks of other things. Naughty things. Daddy playing with his hair and rubbing his head and pulling at the curls isn’t naughty, not really. Not that he says “Daddy” because that would be bad. And bad boys don’t get treats like this.

He giggles. He just thought that last bit in Daddy’s voice and it was  _funny._

_“_ Are you alright there, sweetheart?”

Blaine tries to nod, but just ends up rubbing his cheek against the thigh he’s resting against.

“Mmmfine,” he says. The hand stops moving and he whines.

“Okay, okay, hang on! My leg is numb, baby, can you sit up for me?”

Blaine can’t sit up he’s too sleepy and happy and he can’t move. Instead he just slides his head off Daddy’s lap and curls into a ball on the bed. He hears Daddy laugh, clear and bright, and his smile gets even bigger.

“Love you, Daddy,” he mumbles.

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

Blaine sighs happily.

“More?”

Daddy’s hand comes back and tangles in his hair.  _Yep. It’s his favoritest thing_.


End file.
